Sombras da alma
by Algum ser
Summary: Kagome vivia três vidas, uma como irmã dedicada, outra como uma aluna, e a outra qual seria?Qual seria sua relação no passado com Miroku?Inu&Kag Miroku&Sango Talvez Sesshy
1. Chapter 1

Sombras da alma 

**Capítulo 1 –**

**Minha história é triste, acompanhada do frio que segue em minha alma.Tudo começou quando aos meus treze anos perdi meu pai, a dor daquela perda me acompanha ainda hoje, quando estou com meus dezessete anos, no hospital, acabo de receber que minha mãe morreu de parto e me deixou uma criança recém-nascida para cuidar.Neste dia muitas perguntas vinham na minha cabeça, a tristeza era minha companheira, eu estava lá, sentada nas cadeiras do corredor do hospital, aos prantos, enquanto eu pensava como sustentaria aquela criança, onde moraria, com quem ficaria.Eu nem a menos sabia de quem era a criança que nascera, não era de meu pai, pois ele já havia falecido.**

**Uma semana se passou, na qual eu tive que ficar em casa, solitária, para enfim receber o bebê, que eu culpava pela morte de minha mãe, então, no mesmo dia fui mandada para a casa de meu avô, eu disse casa?Desculpe-me eu quis dizer templo, nome?Templo Higurashi, onde eu, Kagome Higurashi e Souta Higurashi, meu irmão, moraríamos.**

**Nosso avô estava muito doente, eu tive que começar a trabalhar no templo, até que um mês depois ele faleceu, então, me mudei do templo e fui para o apartamento onde antes eu morava.O templo eu vendi, trabalhava em uma farmácia, onde a pouca grana dava para cobrir meus livros, estava na faculdade de medicina, havia ganho uma bolsa para a Shikon no tama, onde com muito prazer comecei a estudar.Devem estar se perguntando, como alguém menor de idade podia sustentar uma criança de um mês sem ser levada para o orfanato?Então, lhes repondo caros leitores, ela era considerada suficientemente velha para estar em um orfanato, e como trabalhava podia comprar o necessário, alguém me ajudava?Não.**

**Hoje seria o primeiro dia de aula da faculdade, vi a sala em que estaria, assim como o prédio, e segui até lá, sentei-me na última carteira, havia deixado Souta na creche e vim para este local, a faculdade.**

**A professora Kaede entrou na sala, e nos avisou, que, diferente das outras faculdades nós estaríamos sempre com ela, seu rosto enrugado mostrava um gentil sorriso.**

**Mais um mês havia passado e estava brincando com meu irmão, pois havia acordado mais cedo com o choro que vinha do quarto dele, o que ele queria?Que eu trocasse a fralda, e foi o que fiz.Deixei-o na creche e segui em direção ao mesmo local de todas as manhãs, sentia que algo estava para acontecer, e foi exatamente isso, no primeiro minuto em que a professora entrou na sala apresentou três novos alunos, seus nomes?Mitsuki Sango, Inomoto Inu-yasha e Mitsu Miroku.A professora, diferentemente do outro mês, passou um trabalho em grupo, no qual fiquei com eles, tendo que mostrar o campus, visto que de qualquer forma teria que me socializar com os mesmos.**

**#Senhorita Higurashi, você poderia nos mostrar o local – Pediu gentilmente a Mitsuki Sango.**

Afirmei com a cabeça, e mostrei todos os locais para os três novos estudantes, que se conheciam, e ao chegarmos no pátio disse para sentarmos em uma mesa e quando me sentei Sango me fazia perguntas que eu respondia, até que Kikyo chegou.

**#Ora, ora, ora, a Higurashi falando?Achava que você não tinha amigos, órfã. – Meu olhar continuou _frio, indiferente_.**

**Não falei nada, todos na mesa me olharam pareciam ter entendido o que ela quis dizer com _órfã._A vi se distanciar e o silêncio permaneceu, antes apenas a outra jovem falava, até que um dos rapazes falou.**

**#Então, prazer, sou Inu-yasha.**

**#Oh, me desculpe, não ter falado antes, sou Miroku.**

**Meu olhar continuou igualmente frio, devem estar se perguntando como é meu temperamento, pois vou lhes dizer: após tudo que ocorreu eu fiquei _fria_, não sorria, não chorava, não demonstrava um único sentimento.**

#Sou Higurashi Kagome.

**#Ei, garota, você não costuma falar? – Perguntou rudemente o jovem de cabelos prateados**

#Não, para quer me socializar com as pessoas se sempre o futuro será a morte?

**Gostaria de saber que futuro eu poderia ter, sendo quem sou.**

**#Você não deveria falar isto, sempre há uma chance de ser feliz – Falou a jovem de cabelos marrons, surpresa com minha atitude.**

**#Não para mim, não para uma pessoa _como eu._**

**Levantei-me da carteira e fui para a sala sem nem dar adeus, que gente irritante, perguntando-me dos meus propósitos, dos meus sentimentos.Eu jamais poderia ter um final feliz, não uma pessoa como eu, destinada à morte.**

**O sinal indicando o término do recreio bateu, e fiquei esperando pacientemente os três chegarem para nosso novo tempo, começaríamos a fazer o trabalho logo hoje.**

**O hanyou me olhou duramente, eu não liguei, a menina me olhou meio que ofendida, curiosa, já o outro jovem me olhou interrogativamente.**

**Terminando a aula, após a briga com o meu grupo, a jovem parecia não querer me entender, o tal de InuYasha já me odiava de cara, apenas Miroku parecia concordar comigo, no fim ele se despediu dos outros e me esperou.**

**#Eu não imaginava que você estaria viva até hoje.**

**#Nem eu, Mi-kun – Dei-lhe um sorriso – Como anda meu parceiro?**

**#Indo, e você, continua nosso trabalho?**

**#Não mais, tenho um irmão agora, mamãe e papai morreram, mas, da morte dele você já sabia não é?Afinal, nós começamos juntos quando eu tinha dez, não foi?**

**#Isso mesmo, e eu onze, éramos pobres coitados – Falou, lançando-me um sorriso maroto.**

**#Boas épocas aquelas não? – Falei entrando em um parquinho e sentando-me no balanço.**

**#É, livre do mundo de todos.Livres, agora você aqui esperando que tudo acabe...Mas,e u não vou lhe deixar, você é minha melhor amiga. – Falou abaixando-se para ficar do meu tamanho e me abraçando.**

**#Oras, me e estranho, afinal, você já não me abandonou?**

**#K-chan, agente tinha um acordo, eu tinha que ir embora – Olhei ele – Eles precisavam de mim...**

**#Como se ninguém precisasse de mim, ela tava sozinha não tava?Eu precisava cuidar dele, você me abandonou Mi-kun!**

**#Mas, a gente...acordo!Você...Sabia disso tudo não é?Você sabia que iam nos pegar, foi bem no dia que o acordo foi feito, no inicio eu não queria aceitar. – Falou com uma cara pensativa, o que me fez cair na gargalhada – Que foi?**

**#Você com essa cara de sabichão, quem arquitetava os planos era eu, hein?...É eu realmente sabia, é como ela dizia lembra?"Você protege demais aquele que ama, e esquece de você, mas aqueles que você não gosta, estão perdidos em suas mãos."**

**#XI!Se lembro, você morria de rir.**

**#Melhor você ir, ou vão desconfiar, você não quer que aquela garota saiba de tudo, verdade?**

**#É você ainda me conhece, to tentando conquista-la, então seja uma boa amiga e seja amiga dela, lhe imploro...**

**#Quem sabe, mas hoje a noite eu quero você lá no ponto de encontro...Hoje os _Marca negra_ vão se reunir.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOo**

_Pessoal, essa é uma fic que eu não planejei nunca, mas que quando eu vi já tinha saído, o título pode ter modificações, espero reviews!Ou ficarei chateada!_

_**Beijos,**_

_**Algum ser**_

_**OBS:NÃO PRETENDO DEMORAR TANTO!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sombras da Alma 

**Capítulo 2 –**

**Assim que o vi indo embora me levantei e corri em direção a creche, não era normal que eu me atrasasse, peguei meu irmão nesta e sai correndo.**

**Ao chegar na farmácia entrei no escritório do meu chefe, Jakotsu, podia ser meio gay e tudo, porém era a melhor pessoa do mundo.**

**#Oi, desculpe-me o atraso, encontrei um antigo amigo.**

**#Oh, ah sim claro, tudo bem, tome – Falou entregando o berço.**

**#Obrigada, já estou indo.**

**Cheguei no caixa, deixei o berço montado ao meu lado e coloquei meu irmão neste, após algum tempo quase pulo de susto ao avistar ninguém menos, ninguém mais do que Yuriko Takeda.**

**Esta se aproximou de mim, me olhou com surpresa, revezando seu olhar do meu irmão a mim.E um sorriso de escárnio escapou de seus lábios.**

**#Não sabia que tinha um filho.**

**#Talvez porque eu não tenha. – Falei fria.**

**#Então, está cuidando do filho de alguma amiga?**

**#Como se eu tivesse alguma – No mesmo tom de voz.**

**#Diga-me logo quem é esta criança.**

**#Meu irmão, Yuriko, vigésima segunda comandante.**

**#Olá, Higurashi, primeira comandante, e melhor _jogadora_.**

**Ficamos nos encarando, até que ela me olhou e deu um sorriso verdadeiro, falando um "á quanto tempo" o qual eu ignorei, falsidade, esse era o sobrenome dela.Mas, para ter nossa vida, só sendo assim mesma.**

**Pois bem, continuei trabalhando na farmácia e a noite fui para o ponto de encontro, Miroku já estava lá, e ao ver a criança perguntou-me.**

**#Este é seu irmão?Muito pequeno, será que nem a irmã?Uma pedra de gelo perdida no inverno da Europa?**

**#Chega de brincadeiras, temos de chamá-los.A última reunião ou só o começo, Mi-kun?**

**#Veremos, não se precipite.**

**Então como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo estalei os dedos, e vinte pessoas com roupas pretas, armas, cada uma com a sua, espadas, revolveres, bastões...Etc apareceram... Dava para ver apenas os olhos delas, o resto todo era coberto.**

**Miroku e eu também estávamos com aquela roupa.**

**#Depois de muito tempo finalmente juntos, não é?_Ele _está se movendo, temo pela vida de todos nós, então, fiquem alertas, não quero perder nenhum de vocês.**

**#Décima segunda comandante, quero que cuide de todos!Você sempre foi uma das mais experientes – Falou Miroku.**

**#Ok, senhor comandante!**

**#Se alguém morrer só direi que pagou com a vida sua falta de atenção, nada mais correto, afinal, não quero fracassados aqui, entenderam? – Falei**

**#Sim, comandante Higurashi!**

**Mesmo concordando ainda haviam algumas falas de surpresa, o que eu facilmente calei com:**

**#Isso não é exagero, aquele que morrer que não descanse em paz até que _nossa_ vingança seja tomada.Cuidem-se – Falei me retirando, sendo seguida pelo meu fiel amigo.**

**#Não acha que foi muito dura?**

**#Não, Mi-kun, eles tem que aprender a se cuidar, não serei babá deles.**

**#A mesma de sempre não? – Falou entrando no beco em que eu havia me enfiado.**

#Sim, jamais mudarei depois daquilo...Cada um deles vai se arrepender. – Falei após abaixar-me para pegar uma caixa.

**#Ok...**

**Com esta fala dei por encerrado nosso dialogo, saindo do beco, logo sumindo na névoa que se encontrava por serem duas da manhã.**

**Ao chegar em minha casa encarei meu irmão, que estava em meus braços dormindo, mesmo que um dia havia culpado-o pela morte de mamãe, hoje eu me sentia a mãe dele, o amava, o alimentava, passava noites em claro tudo para cuidar dele e ter certeza de que nada faltaria, afinal, faltava para mim, e para ela eu queria que tivesse tudo.**

**Deixei o bebê ao lado do berço da minha cama, fui ao banheiro, onde liguei o chuveiro e tomei um banho rápido, porém relaxante.Segui para a cozinha, onde preparei a mamadeira ao ouvi-lo chorando.**

**Após tratar dele de novo jantei, deitei na minha cama e recebi um telefonema, o que era muito raro.**

**#Quando a neve cair pode ter certeza de que o sangue irá se esvair... – Falou uma voz...**

**Oh. Não eu conhecia esse lema, sempre irei ser perseguida por isso?**

**Levantei-me da cama um pouco zonza, ao chegar no quarto do meu irmão trouxe o seu berço para o meu, ele trazia-me conforto.Antes me dava raiva, repúdio, ele a matara correto?Não, não era o correto eu discrimina-lo por isso, e sim porque eu não queria cuidar dele, mas agora, ele me conforta.**

**Tirei o bebê adormecido e o abracei protetoramente, só não me perdoaria se eu o perdesse, se fosse por minha causa, principalmente.**

**Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde essa criança cresceria e eu não teria como protege-la sem contar o passado que antes e sempre me rodeou.Por tudo que era mais sagrado eu iria cuidar para que ninguém soubesse da existência do Souta...Era perigoso de mais, apenas Miroku poderia saber, apenas nele eu confiava.**

**Deixei o infante no berço, deitei e dormi.**

**Logo pela manhã cuidei do meu "filho", deixei-o na creche e segui para o colégio, ao chegar lá percebi que meu companheiro não estava lá, o que me deixou apenas com mais vontade de mata-lo, era isso...agora era matar, morrer e proteger.**

**O sinal bateu assim que ele e seus amigos entraram na sala, a jovem me olhou um pouco mais doce, porém o irmão me olhou com ódio, sem ao menos tentar me conhecer...Para mim sempre seriam iguais idiotas e irritantes.**

**Após o recreio os jovens sentados perto de mim me chamaram para o trabalho em grupo, e este seria o mesmo da aula passada, ou seja, hoje, que era meu dia de folga no trabalho, eles iriam para minha casa.**

**Acabou a aula, fui para a creche, peguei meu irmão, fui até em casa, deitei-o no berço e implorei-o para que ficasse calado, para que ninguém além do Miroku ficasse sabendo da sua existência, eu não queria, eu não queria...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOooOoO**

Bem, aqui está o segundo capítulo com uma semana, certinha, sem um dia a menos ou a mais, vocês não sabem o quanto me contive para não postar antes prezo...

**Espero que agrade a todos, pois foi do meu agrado, apesar do final não ter saido bem assim na minha mente...Ainda não fiz o próximo capítulo, mas já vou inicia-lo.**

**Sobre minhas outras fics, em breve terão noticias delas, a caça-vampiros já estará voltando, só me dêem o prazo de um mês, assim como Ramos diferentes, já o restante não tenho muitas idéias, lamento.**

**Sobre a minha outra fic nova "Morte ou vida?" estarei postando-a amanhã.**

**Respostas as reviews:**

**Jaque-chan: Sem desespero menina, relaxa, você vai entender a história todinha daqui a pouco, vocÊ sabe desse detalhe, mas talvez não siaba dos de mais...E tente não comentar o que te falei na review...T-T...Obrigada pela review...E as suas perguntas, logo saberá...Eu tinha um planejamento para a Kikyou, mas esqueci...¬¬..Beijos...**

**Mine-H: Obrigada por comentar.Gostei muito de receber um comentário, sabe, é triste você abtalhar, escrever, passar horas sem dormir e não receber comentário algum, espero que comente dessa vez de novo, e que sempre adore os capítulos e não te decepcione com os atrasos.**

**Natsumi Takahashi:Garota do meu coração, quanto tempo né?Bem, orbigada pelo comentário, tô esperando suas fics!Beijos.**

**Mk-chan160: Outro dia dei uma relida na sua fic, espero que não demore!Já expliquei o porque do não-nome...PREGUIÇAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!Bjs...**

**Nemo letting go****: O Miroku com a Kagome, pena que não entendeu, vou tentar melhorar, obrigada pelo comentário!Beijos e comente sempre!**

**Has-Has: Você é um perigo nas fics!é sério!Você vai ficar sabendo e nesse dia, tlavez, voce acerte, ou quem sabe erre feio!Não posso te falar, afinal, seria injusto!E tiraria o suspesne...Muito obrigada pelo coment...**

**Se esqueci de alguém perdoem-me...Não vou revisar, senão posso naõ posta hoje!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sombras da alma Capítulo 3 – Descobertas e lutas 

Continuei esperando pacientemente para que o grupo com quem faria o trabalho chegasse e pudéssemos acabar logo, assim não descobririam sobre meu irmão, porém, eu podia perceber que Miroku tentava me introduzir no mundo deles, e se eu assim eu deixasse acontecer eles descobririam sobre meu irmão.

**Agora, refletindo, eu tinha que observar realmente de que jamais poderia deixar meu melhor amigo entrar naquela fria novamente, afinal, o inimigo dos Marca Negra não estavam sabendo da existência dele, por isso, eu o tiraria da jogada, não podia deixar que ele se machucasse.**

**Fiquei me lembrando de nossa antiga parceira, era uma das pessoas mais próximas, na realidade, ela foi a única que se aproximou de Mi-kun e de mim, e agora, voltada contra a gente, por um motivo tão besta e ao mesmo tempo tão...Doloroso...**

**Como ela deve ter se sentido quando viu que nós a largamos, e aquela frase dela, feita para mim, ela deveria se sentir importante, mas eu não cuidei dela.**

**A campainha tocou, retirando meus pensamentos da linha de raciocínio.**

**Logo todos adentraram e deram uma olhada na minha simples casa, havia apenas um quarto, um banheiro, a sala e a cozinha.**

**#Quer nos mostrar a casa? – Perguntou Sango.  
**

**#Acho melhor não, prefiro não mostrar a bagunça que está nela. – Falei secamente.**

**#Têm cheiro de outro humano aqui dentro. – Falou o meio-demônio.**

**A única coisa que fiz foi ir lá dentro, buscar uns livros, voltar para a sala, coloca-los na mesa, mas admito que meu coração deu um salto ao ouvi-lo falar aquilo.**

**#Eu tomei a liberdade de fazer algumas pesquisas e já fiz um resumo – Peguei um papel que estava entre os livros – Podem lê-lo.**

**Esperei que tivessem lendo para ir lá dentro e ver meu irmão, que precisava trocar a frauda, pois estava chorando baixinho, e foi o que fiz, logo em seguida voltei para a sala e os três falaram em coro:**

**#Você fez o trabalho todo!**

**#Não, faltam as imagens, e colocar no cartaz, você podem fazer isso por mim? – Respondi fria.**

**#Claro – Respondeu a outra menina além de mim.**

**#Feh!Você não tem um computador, então nós vamos embora. – Respondeu o mal-humorado meio-demônio.**

**#Miroku, vou precisar falar uma coisa com você, se não se importa – Perguntei seca.**

**#Claro!**

**Todos saíram e só ficamos Mi-kun e eu.**

**#Mi-kun, eu não quero que você vá a nenhuma reunião dos Marca Negras mais, Naraku não sabe sobre você, ele tentará atacar a todos que estão próximos de mim, por isso, por favor, não vá!**

**#Kagome, eu não vou te abandonar, eu não quero que você sofra tudo sozinha de novo!Foi muito difícil lhe encontrar, e agora eu não quero te perder.**

**#Eu também não quero te perder, por isso mesmo estou pedindo que vá embora, viva, seja feliz, esqueça o nosso passado, esqueça tudo...Não morra – Falei, sorrindo, mesmo que estivesse chorando.**

**#Kagome não posso...Eu te abandonei uma vez, é por isso que ele está tentando acabar com você.Foi porque eu te deixei naquela hora, e ele viu você...Foi minha culpa.**

**#Se quiser me recompensar...Lhe imploro que viva, e não volte mais...**

**#Não vou!E quero que você se socialize com eles – Falou apontando para a porta. – Você não pode se esconder por causa dela, por causa de como ela lhe machucou, você sabe disso!**

**#Eu não quero que eles se machuquem!**

**#VOCÊ NÃO PODE DEIXAR DE VIVER!EU TÔ VIVENDO!**

**#VOCÊ SUMIU POR TANTO TEMPO QUE NÃO SABE O QUE ACONTECEU COMIGO!**

**#Eu...sei...que eu sumi...Mas, eu achei que ficaria melhor sem mim...e quem sabe, até voltaria atrás!**

**#Impossível voltar atrás naquilo, você sabe disso!Mas, eu não quero que você morra...Não me faça sofrer com sua perda...**

**#Façamos um trato...Eu não volto as reuniões dos Marca negra, e você se socializa com eles, feito?**

**#Se for para ver você vivo...Feito!**

**Me joguei nos braços dele, o abraçando.**

**#Eu...eu quero te agradecer por tentar fazer com que eu viva novamente – Falei chorando... – Só que...Não desfaça minha barreira, não desfaça o bloco de gelo.**

**Saí da sala, e lhe disse para chamar seus amigos, o que ele fez.**

**Ao entrarem ouviram um choro de bebê alto e agudo, entrei no quarto, peguei meu irmão e voltei para a sala, o alimentando.**

**#É...É...É seu filho? – Balbuciou Sango.**

**#Não, é meu maninho, né Souta-kun? – Falei brincando com ele.**

**#KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – berrou sango, indo para perto do bebê em meu colo, e brincando.**

**#Desculpe-me ter expulsado vocês daqui – Falei friamente, mesmo que estivesse me desculpando não havia sentimento algum. – Sentem-se, escolham um filme ali, que eu vou preparar a pipoca, e os refrigerantes.**

**Ao sair da sala sentia que eles me observavam, pois eu estava convidando-os a ficar em minha casa, sendo que eu já os tinha expulsado ainda hoje, e não estava sendo tão fria, afinal, este foi o trato.**

**Sabia que jamais poderia sair com essas pessoas nas ruas, se não ele descobriria sobre elas e iriam mata-las, assim como mataram a todos que eu amava, e eu não tinha mais idéia alguma do que fazer.Mas, meu medo não era por eles, nem por mim, sim pelo Souta-kun, que iria crescer sabendo que eu sempre fui uma farsante, isso se até lá eu estivesse viva.**

**O telefone tocou, e inconscientemente eu pedi para que Mi-kun o atendesse, mas logo o vi entrando pela cozinha com uma face de terror.**

**#Você não me contou que estava sob ameaças de novo!Por que? – Perguntou.**

**#Oh, Buda! Miroku, eles sabem que você voltou, ou não te reconheceram?**

**#PARE DE SE PREOCUPAR COMIGO, É SUA VIDA QUE ESTÁ EM JOGO! – Berrou, fazendo com que os amigos dele viessem.**

**#Cuide de Souta-kun para mim, a creche já está paga até mês que vem, eu vou preparar a gangue.**

**Todos nos olharam curiosos, Miroku passou a mão nos cabelos e virou-se para os outros.**

**#Eu explico.E não, eu não vou lhe deixar sozinha, não de novo. – Falou enquanto uma lágrima silenciosa rolava por seu rosto.**

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO 

Oiii, aqui está o terceiro capítulo, para avisar a fic não está na reta final, na realidade, nem eu sei quanto vai estar .

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**Natsumi Takashi: Valeu pelo comentário, espero que ocmente de novo.**

**Xininha: Muito orbigada pelos dois comentários, apesar de um ser errado .Comente de novo, sim?**

**Has-Has: Muito obrigada, espero que goste e comente nesse capítulo.Logo você verá, mas você me deu uma idéia!Agradeço.**

**Erika: Vou continuar escrevendo.**

**DESCULPE A DEMORA, ESTAVA COM BLOQUEIO, E COMENTEM POR FAVOR!**

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!**

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!**

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!**

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!**

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!**


End file.
